I'm not a girl, not yet a woman
by Engel-chan
Summary: Kagome, Sango e Rin tem uma banda, só que ninguem sabe, só Sesshoumaru. Kagome namora com Inuyasha, mas este desconfia q ela o trai, e termina com ela. O que acontecerá quando Inuyasha perceber a burrada que fez? InuXKag MirXSan
1. Trailer

_**I'm not a girl, not yet a woman...**_

_-Eles se amavam..._

Kag: Eu te amo Inu... Te amo muito –dando um selinho-

Inu: Eu também te amo, pequena... -abraçando-a -

_-Mas por causa de um pequeno problema..._

Inu: Chega Kagome!!! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!! VOCÊ NUNCA TEM TEMPO PARA MIM!!! SEMPRE QUE EU TE CHAMO PARA SAIR, VOCÊ TEM UM COMPROMISO!!!

Kag: I-inu... –chorando- Eu já tinha um compromisso... não é culpa minha... Eu não posso desmarca-lo...

Inu: E COM QUEM É ESSE COMPROMISSO?? COM SEU AMANTE???

Kag: Não... eu não tenho nenhum amante... eu não posso contar... me desculpe... mas é segredo...

Inu: Quer saber... está tudo terminado entre nós... –disse saindo de perto dela-

_-E ele arranjou outra..._

Kag: Eu não acredito que eles estão namorando Sango... –pertando o braço de Sango bem fraquinho-

San: É Kagome, pelo que parece, ele te trocou pela bruaca!

Kik: -indo até Kagome- Sim fracassada, nós estamos namorando. Sabe porque?? Ele disse que você é muito garota para ele... e que ele precisa de uma mulher como eu!

_-Mas depois, tudo foi esclarecido..._

Myu: E com vocês a banda Love Angels

E no palco sobem Kagome, Sango e Rin. Deixando todos surpresos. Ninguém esperaria que as duas 'fracassadas' e impopulares tivessem uma banda.

_-Será que tudo ficara como era antes...?_

Inu: Kagome, me perdoa, por favor... Eu te amo!!

_**I'm not a girl... not yet a woman...**_

**__**

_Enjoy it!!_

* * *

Essa fic surgiu quando eu tava ouvindo essa música da Britney Spears (sim, eu desenterro musicas... XD), e meu deu vontade de escreve-la. Era para ser uma oneshort, mas vão ser dois capítulos. Espero que gostem deles!!! 


	2. I'm not a girl 1ª parte

Essa fic surgiu quando eu tava ouvindo essa música da Britney Spears (sim, eu desenterro musicas... XD), e meu deu vontade de escreve-la. Era para ser uma oneshort, mas vão ser dois capítulos.

Discalaimer: Os personagens de inuyasha não me pertencem!!!!

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba fala

"Pensamentos"

(N/A: notas inúteis da autora)

_**I'm not a girl, not yet a woman...**_

Capitulo I – I'm not a girl… (1ª parte)

Kagome Higurashi, uma colegial normal, estuda no Colégio Shikon no Tama, onde cursa o segundo ano do Ensino Médio. Tem 16 anos, é morena, perfeita aos olhos de todos; seios nem muito grandes e nem pequenos, magra, cabelos lisos e pretos até o meio das costas. Seu namorado se chama Inuyasha Taisho, é um hanyou de cabelos prateados, orelhinhas de cachorro na cabeça e olhos com de âmbar; tem 17 anos e cursa o terceiro ano, na mesma escola que Kagome.

Para Kagome, era um dia qualquer na escola, as mesmas aulas chatas, nada de novo. Sango Taijiya, sua melhor amiga mandou-lhe um bilhete, ela sentava na cadeira da frente onde Kagome sentava. Sango tinha o cabelos castanhos, os olhos também eram castanhos. De corpo era quase igual a Kagome, mas tinha os seios maiores.

#Kagome, você vai hoje?# (N/A: quando estiver entre "#" vai ser no recado)

# Que pergunta Sango, é lógico que vou. E você?#

#Faço minha a sua resposta. Tem algo novo pra gente?#

# Infelizmente não... T.T... Não consegui pensar em nada#

# Tudo bem... Acontece. Mas essa sua 'ilustre' cabecinha ainda vai funcionar, e você vai ver, vai sair brilhante!!!#

# . O Sesshoumaru vai?#

#Você acha que ele vai faltar???#

#Hmmm... é quase certeza que não... XDDD#

#É certeza que ele NÃO vai faltar... ¬¬... Mas eai, me conta... como está o namoro?? #

# Está muito ótimo... cada dia que passa eu fico mais apaixonada por ele... Mas e você?? Como anda o seu namoro com o Miroku? Você nunca me disse mais nada... Fiquei sabendo que o Sesshoumaru pediu a Rin e namoro #

#Está perfeito!! Tirando a pequena parte que ele é um pervertido convicto... Sério??? Que lindo!!! Eles formam um casal tão perfeito!!! Ela aceitou né!?#

#É meio óbvio... desde o ano passado ela é apaixonada por ele... E sobre o Miroku... ele ainda não parou de ser pervertido??? Achei que ele tinha parado u.u... #

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! (N/A:¬¬)

Kag: Sango... eu to indo... vou me encontrar com o Inu... depois você aparece lá com o Miroku. –saindo da sala-

Os intervalos, Kagome sempre passava com Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku no jardim da escola. Miroku é namorado de Sango, tem os cabelos pretos amarrados em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, estudava na mesma sala que Inuyasha e era um pouco pervertido, mas nada que seu namoro com a Sango não resolvesse. Quando chegou no jardim da escola, Kagome encontrou seu namorado lá sentado, conversando com Kikyou

Kik: Então até a tarde Inuyasha. Eu apareço na sua casa umas 14:30.

Inu: Tudo bem Kikyou

Kag: "O que essa vaca está fazendo perto do Inu?? E que história é essa dela ir na casa dele???" Oi Amor – dando um selinho- Oi Kikyou -dando um sorriso amarelo- "Ou deveria dizer: 'Oi put de esquina que quer roubar meu namorado?' "

Kik: Tchau Inu, até daqui a pouco. –disse toda meiga- Oi Kagome –disse com toda a frieza possível-

Inu: Tchau! Oi anjo.

Kag: O que a Kikyou vai fazer na sua casa hoje? –sentando do lado dele-

Inu: Vou ajudá-la a estudar matemática.

Kag: Ah ta...

Inu: Que foi?

Kag: Nada... Eu te amo, viu Inu... Te amo muito –dando um selinho-

Inu: Eu também te amo, pequena...

Kag: ...

Inu: Kagome... por um acaso você está com ciúmes?

Kag: Um pouco... –fazendo bico-

Inu: Ahhh Você fica tão fofinha assim –imitando ela-

Kag: Tonto :p

Inu: Tonta

Mir: Idiotas!! –aparecendo abraçado com Sango, e sentando na frente deles (n/a: eles estavam sentados na grama)

San: Chegamos bem na sessão xingamento, não? –sentando do lado de Miroku-

Inu: Calem a boca

Kag: Inu... não seja tão stressado...

Inu: É que muito tempo longe dos seus beijos me deixam assim Ü

Mir: Ahhhhh!!! Tadinho!!!! Coitado dele!!!

San: Ka-chan!! Beija ele logo, porque senão ele vai ficar mais mal-humorado ainda... :D

Kag: hahahaha

Inu: Feh! Não me amolem!!

San: viu Kagome!!! Anda logo!

Kag: Hey Miroku, acho melhor você também beija-la... quem sabe apaga um pouco o 'fogo' dela...

Mir: Opa!! Seu pedido é uma ordem Kagome XD

Entre brigas e beijos, os dois casais passaram o intervalo. Após as aulas, cada um acompanhou sua respectiva namorada até a casa delas. Quando era umas 14:30 Kagome foi para a casa de Rin, ela tinha seus 19 anos, tinha cabelos pretos. O pai de Rin é dono de uma gravadora, por isso tem um estúdio de música em sua casa, a qual Kagome, Sango e Rin usam para ensaiar.

Kag: Oi Rin . Falta chegar alguém? –entrando na sala-

San: -aparecendo na sala- Só faltava a Miss Atraso chegar mesmo... Orra Kagome, até o Sesshoumaru que não faz parte da banda chegou antes que você... ¬¬

Kag: Ah Sango...

Rin: Bem meninas, chega de papo e vamos ensaiar -indo até o estúdio de música- Você escreveu alguma música nova Kagome?

Kag: Nem escrevi Rin... eu não sei porque... mas eu começo a escrever, e acabo jogando a música fora... -seguindo Rin-

San: Mas uma hora sai alguma coisa dessa cabecinha, não se preocupem. Eu confio no potencial da Ka-chan . Mas mudando um pouco de assunto... Você está namorando o Sesshoumaru, Rin? -tambem indo para o estúdio-

Rin: Errrr... como você ficou sabendo?

San: Um passarinho verde me contou ;)

Rin: que por um acaso chama-se Kagome... Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, estamos sim .

Kag: Que fofo .

Kagome, Sango e Rin tem uma banda, só que praticamente ninguém sabe. Sessshoumaru descobriu por um acaso, quando estava fazendo uma simples visita a Rin, e desde então sempre assiste aos ensaios. Kagome é a vocalista, mas também toca baixo e teclado. Rin toca guitarra e dependendo das músicas teclado, e Sango fica na bateria. Elas não tinham dado um nome para a banda ainda... pois como elas mesmas diziam, não queriam se apresentar. Era mais um hobby delas...

Ses: Finalmente hein Kagome... ¬¬ Já era tempo...

Kag: -fingindo estar ofendida- Até tu Sesshoumaru??? Achei que você estaria do meu lado .

San: Chega de papo, e vamos ensaiar...

E passaram a tarde inteira ensaiando, e combinaram de se encontrar para ensaiar no dia seguinte. Não era todo dia que ela ensaiavam, tinha vezes que elas passavam semanas sem ensaiar, e tinha vezes que chegavam a ensaiar quatro dias seguidos. No dia seguinte, Kagome acordou com um pressentimento estranho, como se algo desagradável fosse acontecer... Era hora do intervalo, e como sempre, Kagome foi para o jardim, onde Inuyasha já a esperava

Kag: Oi Inuuu

Inu: Oi anjo.

Kag: Eai, como foi os estudos com a "aquela vaca da" Kikyou?

Inu: Passamos a tarde inteira estudando

Kag: Que bom

Inu: E como foi o seu dia ontem?

Kag: Hã... eu fiquei em casa lendo

Inu: Você adora ler, não?

Kag: Simplesmente amo

Inu: Hey Ka-chan, vamos sair hoje? Vamos no cinema? Está passando um filme legal

Kag: Hoje?? Hoje eu não posso Inu...

Inu: Por ? –ficando bravo-

Kag: Já tinha marcado um compromisso para essa tarde, e não posso faltar.

Inu: Posso ir junto? –bravo e com ciúmes-

Kag: Infelizmente não... –abaixando a cabeça-

Inu: Chega Kagome!!! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!! VOCÊ NUNCA TEM TEMPO PARA MIM!!! SEMPRE QUE EU TE CHAMO PARA SAIR, VOCÊ TEM UM COMPROMISO!!!

Kag: I-inu... –chorando- Eu já tinha um compromisso... não é culpa minha... Eu não posso desmarca-lo...

Inu: E COM QUEM É ESSE COMPROMISSO?? COM SEU AMANTE???

Kag: Não... eu não tenho nenhum amante... eu não posso contar... me desculpe... mas é segredo...

Inu: Quer saber... está tudo terminado entre nós... –disse saindo de perto dela-

Kag: INU!!! ESPERA!! VOLTA AQUI!!!

Mas já era tarde, ele já tinha saído de perto dela, e estava longe, fingindo não ouvir os chamados de Kagome, que começou a chorar desesperadamente. Depois de um tempinho, chegou Miroku e Sango, que ao ver Kagome chorando, correram para saber o porque dela estar assim.

San: -sentando do lado de Kagome e abraçando-a- O que aconteceu Kagome?

Kag: O Inu... E-ele terminou comigo...

Mir: Por que? Vocês estavam tão bem juntos... Se amavam...

Kag: E-ele... disse que eu... n-não t-tinha... tempo pra ele...

San: -olhando assustada para Miroku, e depois abraçando Kagome mais forte- Ahh... Ka-chan... não fica assim...

Mir: É verdade Kagome, vai ver ele só está um pouco bravo com você... você vai ver... não dou dois dias para vocês estarem juntos de novo

San: É verdade Ka-chan... vocês vão voltar, vocês se amam

Kag: Tomara Sango... eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem ele... eu amo tanto ele, que as vezes chega a doer... Eu não consigo imaginar ele com outra pessoa que não seja eu... eu... eu amo tanto ele, que acho que entraria em depressão caso a gente não volte...

Mir e San: ...

TRRRIIIIMMMMM!!!!

San: Vamos para a aula Kagome, mas antes de uma lavada nesse seu rosto.

Kag: Gomen ne sango-chan, mas eu não estou muito boa para ter aula... você pode avisar os professores?

San: Claro Kagome, e depois eu levo seu material, não se preocupe... Vá para a sua casa e descanse bastante, se quiser eu aviso a Rin que você não vai... – levantando-se, e ajudando Kagome a levantar -

Kag: Não Sango-chan... pode deixar que eu vou sim, sem falta estarei lá... –levantando, e indo embora-

San: Eu estou preocupada com ela... –observando Kagome ir embora-

Mir: Eu também Sangosinha... eu tambem... –observando Kagome, e depois olhando para Sango- Quem é Rin?

San: "O.O" Está na hora da aula, Mi-kun!! –dando um selinho nele- Depois a gente conversa

Enquanto Sango tentava se concentrar nas aulas, pois estava preocupadíssima com Kagome, pois nunca a vira naquele estado, Kagome estava se acabando de chorar em sua casa. Estava sozinha, por isso não teve a preocupação de contar para a sua mãe os acontecimentos, e poderia chorar o quanto quisesse, para poder tentar estar 'melhorzinha', para os ensaios. Quando eram 14:00, Kagome foi para a casa de Rin, que já sabia do ocorrido, e tinha contado para Sesshoumaru, que só faltou sair dali a procura do meio-irmao e mata-lo. Depois de uns 2 minutos, Kagome chegou a casa de Rin...

DIM DOM (n/a: ¬¬)

Rin: Oi San... Kagome?? O.O

Kag: Oi Rin... tudo bem com você?

Rin: "Nossa... a Kagome chegando cedo?? Ela realmente está mau..." Eu estou preocupada com você Kagome...

Kag: É milagres acontecem Rin... Eu cheguei cedo!! –dando um sorriso fraco-

Rin: -abraçando a Kagome- Não fica assim Kagome, a Sango me ligou e contou tudo... Saiba que nós estamos aqui para o que der e vier, não se preocupe...

Kag: -abraçando Rin- Obrigada Rin, eu sinto que eu realmente vou precisar da ajuda dos meus amigos agora... eu estou tão perdida...

???: Ahhh... Assim eu fico com ciúmes...

Kag: Não por isso Sangosinha... Vem aqui... –estendendo um braço, e abraçando a Sango-

Rin: Já que estão todas aqui, vamos ensaiar!!!

Começou o ensaio, Kagome tentava dar tudo de si, mas deixava claro para os outros que estava se esforçando um pouco a mais do que deveria...

San: Ok gente. Vamos fazer um intervalinho rápido de uma hora...huahuauhauha... zoeira, 5 minutos no maximo! Ouviu Kagome?

Kag: E eu achando que ia poder descansar por 1 hora... –suspirando- Você acabou com meus sonhos Sango...

Ses: Kagome, posso conversar com você um pouco em particular?? (n/a: sim, ele estava lá!!! \o/)

Kag: Claro... porque não?? –seguindo Sesshoumaru-

Ses: -indo para a sala- Fiquei sabendo que o parvo do Inuyasha terminou com você...

Kag: É, noticia ruim chega rápido...

Ses: Ele terminou com você sob a acusação de traição, não foi?

Kag: Foi..., mas eu não sei o que deu nele Sesshoumaru, ele nunca brigou por causa disso... –com lagrimas nos olhos-

Ses: Ok... eu sei que não devia te contar isso, mas ontem, quando eu cheguei em casa, pude ouvir a Kikyou botando caraminholas na cabeça dele, falando que varias vezes viu você com outro. E ele, idiota do jeito que é acreditou em tudo...

Kag: Obrigada Sesshoumaru... obrigada por me contar...

Ses: Mas olha... eu não quero ver a senhorita chorando por quem não merece, ouviu bem?

Kag: Ta bom... mas é difícil Sesshoumaru, eu amo ele, sem ele eu me sinto muito sozinha... – abraçando-o -

Ses: - abraçando-a – Eu sei Kagome, mas ele não te merece, um homem não merece uma mulher se ele a faz chorar. E não se preocupe, estamos todos com você. Enquanto você tiver a Rin, a Sango, o Mirok e eu como amigos, você não estará sozinha.

Kag: - soltando-se do abraço – Bom... agora a minha banda me espera, não?

Ses: Sim...

E elas voltaram ao ensaio...

Kag: Gente, que tal se nós tocarmos Stickwitu? (n/a: do The Pussycat dolls)

San: Pode ser… -se ajeitando na bateria, e arrumando o microfone-

Rin: Sem problemas... –arrumando o teclado e o microfone-

Kag: Então vamos lá... 1... 2... 3...

(Kagome)

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)

(Todas)  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must to stick with you

(Eu não quero partir de novo  
Por isso estou lhe dizendo  
Exatamente o que está na minha cabeça  
Parece que todos estão terminando  
Desperdiçando o amor  
Eu sei que tenho algo de bom aqui  
E é por isso que eu digo  
Hey...

Ninguém vai me amar melhor  
Eu preciso me prender a você para sempre  
Ninguém vai me levar às alturas  
Eu preciso me prender a você  
Você sabe me dar o meu valor  
Eu preciso me prender a você, meu amor  
Ninguém me fez sentir desse jeito  
Eu preciso me prender a você)

(Kagome)  
I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our privated lives  
AIn't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say

(Todas)  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must to stick with you

(Eu não quero partir de novo  
Por isso estou lhe dizendo  
Exatamente o que está na minha cabeça  
No jeito que nós levamos  
Nossas própria vidas  
Ninguém vai se meter  
Eu quero que você saiba que você é o único para mim  
E eu digo...

Ninguém vai me amar melhor  
Eu preciso me prender a você para sempre  
Ninguém vai me levar às alturas  
Eu preciso me prender a você  
Você sabe me dar o meu valor  
Eu preciso me prender a você, meu amor  
Ninguém me fez sentir desse jeito  
Eu preciso me prender a você)

(Kagome)  
And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me

(Todas)  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
(Kagome)

I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
(Todas)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
(Kagome)

I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

(Todas)  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I must to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must to stick with you (2x)

(E agora  
Não há ninguém mais que eu precise  
E agora  
Eu estou cantando por você está tão, tão na minha  
Eu te conquistei  
Nós vamos nos amar para sempre  
Eu estou com você  
E amor, você está comigo

Por isso não se preocupe  
Com as pessoas à volta  
Por que eles não vão nos botar para baixo  
Eu te conheço e você me conhece  
E isso é o que importa  
Por isso não se preocupe  
Com as pessoas à volta  
Por que eles não vão nos botar para baixo  
Eu te conheço e você me conhece  
E é por isso, por isso que eu digo...

Ninguém vai me amar melhor  
Eu preciso me prender a você para sempre  
Ninguém vai me levar às alturas  
Eu preciso me prender a você  
Você sabe me dar o meu valor  
Eu preciso me prender a você, meu amor  
Ninguém me fez sentir desse jeito)

Rin: "Parece que hoje a Kagome está cantando com mais sentimento na voz... e eu achei que isso era imposivel... o.o"  
San: Ótimo Kagome!

Kag: Obrigada !!

E assim continuaram o ensaio, por mais algumas horas, sendo interrompido uma vez pelo celular da Sango, que tocou, sendo o Miroku, que queria saber onde ela estava, o que estava fazendo, com quem estava, se estava tudo bem com ela, e outras coisas... (n/a: sim minha gente... o Inuyasha andou colocando idéias na cabeça do Miroku) E assim passou o dia deles, onde Kagome se animou um pouco mais... Quando chegou em casa, Kagome conseguiu escrever uma música, que dizia como estava se sentindo no momento. Ela chamava-se When you are gone (n/a: da Avril Lavigne)

No dia seguinte, Kagome foi a escola, e quando chegou, encontrou Miroku fazendo mil perguntas para Sango, que já estava ficando irritada.

Kag: Oi gente "Daqui a pouco a Sango mata o Miroku, acho melhor tirar ela de perto dele..."

San: Oi Kagome "Minha salvadora! \o/"

Mir: Oi Kagome "Ela tinha que chegar agora né?! ¬¬"

Kag: Miroku, posso roubar a Sango por um momentinho??

Mir: "Tinha que estragar tudo, né Kagome?? Parece até que você está tentando acoberta-la, e se isso for verdade..." Só não demore muito viu...!!

Kag: Sim Senhor, capitão! –fazendo pose de soldado- Vem Sango –puxando Sango-

San: Tchau amor –disse, indo dar um selinho nele, que acabou virando o rosto- "Ele está tão estranho..."

Kag: -puxando Sango até um ponto mais afastado- O que deu no Miroku hoje? Ele nunca foi de recusar um beijo seu... sem falar que quando eu cheguei só faltava você mata-lo

San: Ai Ka-chan... eu também não sei... Desde ontem que ele está assim. Quer saber o que eu faço, com quem faço, quando faço e como faço... Eu falava que estava na casa de uma amiga, o que não deixa de ser verdade..., mas ele não acreditava... Eu não sei porque ele está assim...

Kag: "Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com o Inuyasha? Será que ele andou botando caraminholas na cabeça do Miroku, que nem a Kikymerda fez com ele?..." Mudando de assunto, Sango, eu consegui criar uma música nova \o/ Mas ela é meio... como posso dizer...

San: Meio depre?

Kag: Como você sabe? O.O

San: Oras Kagome, você sempre coloca seus sentimentos, o que você esta sentindo nas músicas que você cria.

Logo após Kagome ter tirado Sango de perto de Miroku, Inuyasha foi falar com ele...

Inu: Eai Miroku. Beleza?

Mir: Fala Inuyasha... To bem, e você?

Inu: To ótimo... acho que daqui a alguns dias vou pedir a Kikyou em namoro.

Mir: Mas já? o.o

Inu: É... eai, como está a sua relação com a Sango?

Mir: Ontem eu liguei pra ela, pra saber onde ela estava, e ela disse que estava na casa de uma amiga. Hoje perguntei de novo, e recebi a mesma resposta.

Inu: Se eu fosse você, abriria os olhos, meu amigo; essas são algumas das respostas que eu recebia da Kagome. E sabe o que eu descobri ontem? Que ela realmente tinha um caso com alguém. E esse alguém é o meu irmão. Ele estava com o cheiro dela quando chegou em casa. Por isso acho que já vou pedir a Kikyou em namoro

Mir: O.O

Inu: Cuidado Miroku, ela pode levar a Sango pelo mesmo caminho...

Mir: O que eu faço para descobrir se a Sango está me traindo ou não?

Inu: Simples... Segue ela. Ai você descobre.

Mir: É uma boa idéia... Vou fazer isso mesmo...

* * *

Espero que gostem desse capitulo \o/ E que não tentem matar o Miroku \o/ Desculpa a demora para escrever. E acho que não vai ter 2 capítulos, e sim 4... hehehehe

MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!

**Taisho Girl s2:** eu tive a idéia da fic quando estava no ônibus, ouvindo a música, ai fui (e ainda estou) elaborando ideias, e aqui está o resultado. Espero que goste do primeiro cap. Bjs

**Lulinha-Taishou:** Obrigada . . Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjs


	3. I'm not a girl 2ª parte

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba fala

"Pensamentos"

(N/A: notas inúteis da autora)

_**I'm not a girl, not yet a woman...**_

Capitulo I – I'm not a girl… (2ª parte)

Inu: Cuidado Miroku, ela pode levar a Sango pelo mesmo caminho...

Mir: O que eu faço para descobrir se a Sango está me traindo ou não?

Inu: Simples... Segue ela. Ai você descobre.

Mir: É uma boa idéia... Vou fazer isso mesmo...

Inu: É a melhor coisa que você faz...

Mir: E vou fazer isso hoje...

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Assim foram as aulas, Miroku ainda estava meio estranho com Sango, que resolveu fingir que não percebia, para evitar brigas com o namorado. Depois da escola Miroku correu para a sua casa, almoçou e foi seguir Sango. Esta ia na casa de Rin para ensaiar, e nem percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Chegou na casa de Rin e entrou. Logo após Kagome entrou...

Mir: "Então era verdade... A Sango me traía... E a Kagome também traía o Inuyasha... Mas eu vou tirar esta historia a limpo" –pensou indo em direção a casa de Rin- "Vejamos quem é o amante da Sango..."

DIM DOM! – No estúdio-

Rin: Ué... quem será??

Kag: Não faço a mínima idéia... Você não estava esperando visita hoje Rin?

Rin: Não... Mas deixa que a empregada atende...

Emp (n/a: empregada): Srta Sango, um jovem está querendo falar com a Senhorita.

San: O.O Comigo?? Ta né... Gente eu vou lá ver o que é... –indo na sala- O.O Miroku??? O que você está fazendo aqui??? Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

Mir: Isso não vem ao caso agora... Então é aqui que seu amante mora??? –olhando a sala- Agora eu entendi porque você me trocou... porque ele é mais rico não é Sango... E quando você ia terminar comigo?? Ou você acha interessante ter 2 homens?

-- No estúdio --

Kag: Quem é Sesshoumaru?

Ses: E eu tenho visão de Raio X por um acaso, Kagome?

Kag: Você pode ouvir a conversa, né.. ¬¬

Ses: -apurando a audição- É um tal de Miroku... Espera... não é ele o namorado da Sango?

Kag: Merda!!! –sai correndo para a sala, sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru e Rin-

-- Na Sala --

San: Você está achando que eu sou o que Miroku? Uma put&??

Mir: E por que não?? –olha atrás de Sango- Ora... ora... ora... E não é que a companheira da Sango chegou?

Kag: O que deu em você Miroku? Por que está falando assim da gente?

Mir: Você pensa que eu não sei Kagome? Eu sei que você traia o Inuyasha com o irmão dele... ele descobriu tudo... e pelo jeito você está levando a Sango pelo mesmo caminho... Vocês me dão nojo... –fazendo cara de nojo-

San: -vai até Miroku, e dá um tapa nele-

Mir: Que foi _Sangosinha??_ –disse sarcasticamente- A verdade dói?

San: Você é um idiota Miroku!! UM IDIOTA!!! COMO VOCÊ COMEÇA A ME OFENDER E OFENDER A KAGOME SE VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE PORRA NENHUMA??

Mir: E POR UM ACASO EU ESTOU MENTINDO???

San: ESTÁ!!! PRIMEIRO, NEM EU E NEM A KAGOME SOMOS PUT&S COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ AFIRMANDO! O SESSHOUMARU NAMORA A RIN! QUE É AQUELA QUE ESTÁ DO LADO DELE, E QUE POR UM ACASO É A DONA DA CASA. SEGUNDO: NÓS NÃO TEMOS AMANTES. SÉ NÓS ESTAMOS AQUI, É PELO ENSAIO DA NOSSA BANDA! A QUAL VOCÊ NÃO TEM CONHECIMENTO!

Mir: "O.O Será que é verdade?" Há!! Duvido que você tenha uma banda... essa decididamente foi a mentira mais deslavada que eu ouvi... Eu realmente esperava uma mentira mais elaborada de você... uma banda?? Francamente...

Kag: Então você ainda desconfia da gente Miroku?

Mir: É claro que sim. Vocês são culpadas até que me provem o contrario.

Kag: Então, por favor, Miroku, siga-me

E Kagome levou-o até o estúdio, onde Miroku ficou paralisado e petrificado. Nunca pensaria que elas tinham uma banda. Nisso apareceram Rin, Sesshoumaru e Sango, que tentava a todo custo segurar o choro.

Kag: Satisfeito agora Miroku?

Mir: E o que me garante que vocês realmente tocam?? –desafiador-

Kag: Não por isso... Qual você quer Sango???

San: ...

Rin: Que tal... Going Under ? (n/a: do Evanescence)

Kag: Melhor impossível, Rin… - pegando o baixo-

Rin: Eu sei... por isso eu escolhi ela... – fazendo sinal de vitoria e pegando a guitarra-

San: ... –se ajeitando na bateria, e batendo as baquetas 3 vezes uma na outra-

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you** (Agora eu vou lhe dizer o que fiz por você)  
**Fifty thousand tears I've cried** (Chorei 50 mil lágrimas)  
**screaming deceiving and bleeding for you** (Gritando, enganando e sangrando por você)  
**and you still won't hear me** (I'm going under) (E você continua não querendo me ouvir (Afundando) )  
**don't want your hand this time I'll save myself** (Não quero sua mão, desta vez eu me salvo sozinha)  
**maybe I'll wake up for once** (Talvez eu acordarei de uma vez)  
**not tormented daily defeated by you** (Sem me sentir atormentada diariamente, derrotada por você)  
**just when I thought I'd reached the bottom** (Justo quando eu pensei que havia alcançado o fundo)  
**I'm dying again** (Eu estou morrendo de novo)

**I'm going under** (Eu estou afundando)  
**drowning in you** (Me afogando em você)  
**I'm falling forever** (Eu sempre estou caindo)  
**I've got to break through** (Eu tenho de quebrar)  
**I'm going under** (Eu estou afundando)

**blurring and stirring the truth and the lies** (misturando, confundindo a verdade e a mentira)  
**so I don't know what's real and what's not** (Então eu não sei o que é real e o que não é)  
**always confusing the thoughts in my head** (Sempre confundindo os pensamentos na minha cabeça)  
**so I can't trust myself anymore** (Então eu não posso confiar em mim mesma nunca mais)  
**I'm dying again** (Eu estou morrendo de novo)

**I'm going under** (Eu estou afundando)  
**drowning in you** (Me afogando em você)  
**I'm falling forever** (Eu sempre estou caindo)  
**I've got to break through** (Eu comecei quebrar completamente)

**so go on and scream** (Então vá e grite)  
**scream at me I'm so far away** (Grite comigo, estou tão longe)  
**I won't be broken again** (Eu não serei quebrada novamente)  
**I've got to breathe I can't keep going under** (Eu tenho de respirar, não posso manter-me afundada)

**I'm dying again** (Eu estou morrendo novamente)

**I'm going under** (Eu estou afundando)  
**drowning in you** (Me afogando em você)  
**I'm falling forever** (Eu sempre estou caindo)  
**I've got to break through** (Eu tenho de quebrar)

**I'm going under** (Eu estou afundando)  
**Going under **(Estou afundando)**  
Going under** (Estou afundando)

Mir: "Como pude ser tão ignorante e estúpido com elas? Porque eu não as deixei explicar?? Porque tinha já tinha que chegar ofendendo-as?? Será que elas me perdoariam? Será que Sango perdoaria essa super idiotice que eu fiz?? Eu nunca vi ela tão triste assim... Ela realmente está magoada comigo... MERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Kag: Então Miroku, convencido que nós temos uma banda?

Mir: Será que vocês perdoariam um idiota que se deixou ser levado pelos outros?? –de cabeça baixa- E não deixou vocês se explicarem?

Kag: -pensa- Sim... até porque você nunca poderia adivinhar que nós temos uma banda...

Mir: E você Sango??

San:...

Mir: Sango???

San: -levanta e sai da sala, indo até o jardim-

Mir: -olha a reação de Sango com a cabeça baixa-

Kag: Vai atrás dela Miroku!!

Mir: Eu acho que ela quer ficar sozinha agora...

Rin: Deixe de ser mole homem!! Vá atrás dela!! E coloque tudo em panos limpos!!

Mir: É isso que eu vou fazer... –disse saindo da sala-

Ses: Alguém vai ter que falar para ele não contar para ninguém da banda, se vocês quiserem ficar no anonimato... Se quiserem, eu posso falar...

Kag: Oka ... Ei Rin, vamos repassar When you're gone…

Rin: Espero que os dois se acertem...

No jardim...

Mir: -chega no jardim e vê Sango sentada em um banco chorando- Sango...

San: Que foi Miroku??? –olhando para ele, com raiva- Você achou que tinha o direito de me seguir, vir até a casa da Rin e nos insultar??? Pois saiba que você está muito enganado!

Mir: -sentando do lado dela- Me desculpa Sango... Mas o Inuyasha ficava falando que você estava me traindo, muitas vezes você cancelava os nossos encontros, quando eu te perguntava onde você estava, você sempre falava que estava na casa de uma amiga...

San: Se eu não te disse que eu tinha uma banda, foi porque nós juramos guardar segredo dela. Ninguém poderia ficar sabendo. Se o Sesshoumaru sabe, foi porque ele nos ajudou a montar, nos apresentando a Rin. Quantas vezes você também não cancelava os nossos encontros?? Seu passado é muito pior que o meu, e mesmo assim eu nunca suspeitei de você a ponto de segui-lo. O Inuyasha falava que eu te traia?? Quantas pessoas já não me disseram que você não era o par ideal para mim?? Que você não prestava, que poderia estar me traindo?? Milhares de pessoas, e Sabe o que eu respondia?? –perguntou, e viu o leve aceno de cabeça negativo de Miroku – Que eu te amava, que você estava mudado, que você não seria capaz de me trair...

Mir: Sango... me perdoa...

San: Sabe Miroku... você pode não ter me traído com outra menina, mas traiu minha confiança em você. E vai ser uma coisa muito difícil de recuperar... –limpando as lagrimas, e levantando- Eu vou para o ensaio, não é justo com a Kagome e a Rin para-lo por minha causa... E se você quiser assistir... Fique a vontade... –indo para o estúdio-

Mir: -vendo ela sair- Eu juro Sango... eu vou reconquistar a sua confiança... nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça... –indo para o estúdio também-

No estúdio...

Ao chegar no estúdio, Sango foi direto para a sua bateria e sentou-la. Kagome e Rin, ao verem a reação e o estado de Sango resolveram não perguntar nada. Logo após entrou Miroku e sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Enquanto as meninas ensaiavam, Sesshoumaru conversava com Miroku.

Ses: Olha Miroku, eu não sei o que a Sango te disse. Mas eu quero que saiba que não é para você espalhar para ninguém sobre a banda delas...

Mir: Ela me contou, e pode deixar que eu não conto para ninguém.

Ses: É bom mesmo, se eu souber que mais alguém ficou sabendo da banda, eu te mato –disse ameaçadoramente- Principalmente se o meu _estimado_ irmãozinho souber.

Mir: Pode deixar Sesshoumaru, eu não vou contar para ninguém...

E assim foi o ensaio delas. Elas ensaiaram, Miroku ficava bolando planos para reconquistar a Sango, e Sesshoumaru ficava observando Rin. Ninguém se atrevia a perguntar para Miroku ou Sango o que tinha acontecido, e como estava a relação dos dois. No dia seguinte, Miroku faltou na escola, pois estava arrumando as coisas de seu plano. Inuyasha só faltou amaldiçoar 3 gerações da família de seu amigo, pois queria saber dos acontecimentos resultantes da 'perseguição'. Na hora da saída, todos encontraram um carro de tele-mensagens...

(Man, I feel Like a Woman – Shania Twain…… se puderem ler ouvindo a música, é bom... )

MdT(moça da tele-mensagem): qual de você é a Srta Sango Taijiya?? –perguntou falando no microfone (n/a: ela sempre vai falar no microfone)-

Kag: Olha lá Sango, é para você!

San: Sou eu –levantando a mão e indo até ela-

MdT: Srta Sango, eu tenho uma mensagem escrita por uma pessoa que te ama muito. Posso lê-la?

San: C-claro...

MdT: -foi até o carro, colocou 'Man, I feel like a woman' e começou a ler a mensagem- Sangosinha, espero que todos os meus esforços para reconquistar-lhe não seja em vão. Eu sei que o que eu fiz não tem perdão, mas eu gostaria muito que você me perdoasse. Eu me coloquei no seu lugar, e percebi a gravidade do erro que eu cometi. Não sei se você se lembra, mas era essa a música que estava tocando quando eu olhei para a criatura mais perfeita do universo, e essa deusa olhou para mim. E que eu convidei para dançar. Você lembra-se?? Você estava usando um vetido preto tomara que caia, simples, mas mesmo assim você ficava exuberante... Agora é com você. Espero humildemente que você me perdoe. 100.000 Beijos de alguém que te ama muito... –indo até o carro e pegando um buquê de rosas vermelhas e um ursinho que tinha um coração, escrito 'Eu te Amo' e entregando-os a Sango-

San: Eu... eu não sei o que dizer... Eu...

MdT: Agradeça ao rapaz que mandou-lhe a tele-mensagem –entrando no carro e indo embora-

San: -com lagrimas nos olhos- Kagome...

Kag: É Sango, pelo jeito ele está muito arrependido. "Eu queria tanto que _ele_ fizesse isso comigo –dando uma rapida olhada em Inuyasha, que estava conversando com Kikyou- Mas pelo jeito, se isso acontecer, e SE acontecer, vai demorar muito, e talvez seja tarde demais..."

San: Eu não sei o que eu faço... –indo embora-

Kag: Coloque-se no lugar dele e pense nos acontecimentos. Como você se sentiria? Essa Sango, é uma resposta que só você pode obter... –acompanhando Sango-

Kag: Sango, eu não sei se a Rin te avisou, mas hoje não vai ter ensaio. Ela disse que era para dar uma relaxada e pensar na vida...

San: Ta. Tchau –indo em direção a sua casa-

Kag: Tchau. E Sango, pense com cuidado. –indo pelo ladocontrario-

San: Ok. Pode deixar.

E pensando na mensagem de Miroku, Sango chegou em sua casa e foi para o seu quarto. Mas quando entrou neste, teve um enorme surpresa. Estava cheio de buquês de rosas e ursinhos de pelúcia. E em cima da sua cama, dentro de uma caixa, tinha uma gatinha youkai branca, com duas caldas, com um laço rosa. Sango foi até ela e viu um bilhete.

'_Sango, esta gatinha chama-se Kirara. Encontrei-a quando estava vindo para cá, dar-lhe seus pesentes. Ela não é linda? Mas não é tão que nem a nova dona. Você. Espero que cuide muito bem dela. Espero que com tudo isso você tenha me perdoado, caso você tenha, me espere na 'nossa' pracinha as 17:30, e caso você não tenha me perdoado, prepare-se, pois esse é só o começo...Miroku'_

Sango não acreditava em todos os presentes e nas 'loucuras' que Miroku estava fazendo só para obter o seu perdão. Sim, iria perdoa-lo. Pensando nisso, almoçou e acabou dormindo. Acordou, deu uma olhada e seu quarto, ficou com um sorriso enorme e olhou seu despertador. 17:35.

San: MEEEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! –gritou levantando da cama e indo tomar uma ducha rápida- EU DORMI MUITO!!!

Ao terminar de se arrumar era umas 17:55. Correu para a pracinha, que ficava meio longe de sua casa. Será que Miroku ainda estaria esperando-lhe? Ou será que ele já tinha ido embora? Enquanto Sango se arrumava e corria que nem uma desesperada, Miroku estava sentado na pracinha, com um buquê de margaridas. Olhava desesperadamente o relógio. Resolvera ficar até as 18:30. Quem sabe ela não se atrasaria? Estava pesando quando alguém sentou do seu lado e puxou conversa, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

???: Oi

Mir: ...

???: Fala comigo gatinho...

Mir: Olha moça, eu não estou afim de conversar agora, eu estou espera...

???: Moça não... Me chame de Kiara. –aproximando-se de Miroku-

Nisso Sango chega e vê a cena. Então era assim que ele queria seu perdão? Resolvera ficar assistindo e ouvindo, só para ver o que acontecia. Nenhum dos dois tinha visto-a.

Mir: Olha aqui Senhorita, eu estou esperando a minha namorada.

Kia: Nossa... ela realmente é muito idiota. Onde já se viu deixar um gatinho assim como você sozinho...

Mir: Ela confia em mim. E eu gostaria que você não insultasse-a e que se retirasse daqui.

Kia: Ai... Agora você me magoou, e eu vou cobrar por isso. –aproximando-se dele para dar um beijo, quando sente um puxão de cabelo e um soco no rosto- O QUE??

San: Escuta aqui vadia. Eu não estou com o mínimo pingo de paciência para te aturar. E se não quiser quebrar essa 'linda' –disse fazendo aspas com as mãos- carinha saia daqui agora, e nunca mais se aproxime do MEU namorado!

Kia: Há! Como se você mandasse em mim, sua bruaca. –levantando do banco- Você não te nem metade da minha beleza... –disse jogando o cabelo para trás com a mão-

Mir: Tem razão. Ela não tem metade da sua beleza. – levantou e percebeu Sango olha-lo assustada- Ela tem o triplo. –deu um selinho em Sango-

San: Agora vaza piranha, antes que eu quebre seus dentes, arranque seu cabelo, deixe seus dois olhos roxos, e quebre alguns ossos seus... – assassinamente-

Kia: Hunf... Pode ficar com ele... –saindo-

San: Era só o que me faltava... –sentando no banco-

Mir: Sango, você me perdoou?

San: Claro que perdoei. Mas que isso não se repita viu...

Mir: Pode deixar. Nunca mais vai se repetir. Eu juro! –entregando-lhe o buquê- Eu tenho que pedir uma coisa

San: São lindas... Fale...

Mir: -ajoelhando-se no chão- Sango Taijiya... –pegando uma caixinha do bolso da calça- você aceita ser a minha namorada de novo? – abrindo-a e mostrando duas alianças-

San: Ah... eu não sei... depois de tudo... –olhando para o lado-

Mir: -abaixando a cabeça-...

San: Acho que depois de todos os acontecimentos, hmm... aceito sim -pulando nele, derrubando-o e beijando-o apaixonadamente-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Após separar-se de Sango, Kagome foi para sua casa. Ao chegar, entrou, comprimentou sua mãe e foi para seu quarto, onde teve uma surpresa. Encontrou seu primo Bankotsu, deitado em sua cama, lendo seu caderno de músicas (n/a: Vocês não acham que elas estão tendo muitas surpresas no quarto?)

Kag: Ban... Bankotsu??? É você mesmo??? –deixando seu material cair no chão-

Ban: -olha para ela, levanta, cutuca seu braço e olha para ela de novo com um sorriso zombeteiro- É acho que sou eu mesmo. XD

Kag: -corre até ele e o abraça- Há quanto tempo!!! Tava morrendo de saudades da sua inútil pessoa idosa!!!

Ban: -abraçando Kagome bem forte- E eu então. Eu estava sem a minha pentelha preferida para me irritar.

Kag: -soltando do abraço- Olha quem fala... A pessoa mais irritante da família.

Ban: Você acabou de falar...XDDD. Mas eai, como esta a vida? Pelo jeito esta muito triste né? Eu estava lendo as suas músicas...

Kag: -senta na cama- Aconteceu varias coisas desde a ultima vez que nós conversamos... Você lembra do Inuyasha?

Ban: Aquele babaca que eu não fui muito com a cara? Seu namorado? –senta na cama, do lado dela-

Kag: O próprio, ele terminou comigo, falando que eu estava traindo-o. Mas a única coisa que eu fazia –disse começando a chorar- era ensaiar com as meninas... Ele sempre desconfiava de mim. Ele fez a cabeça do Miroku, o namorado da Sango, achando que ela também traia ele, só que ele descobriu da banda, e agora ta fazendo de tudo para a sango perdoa-lo. O Miroku disse que o Inuyasha ficava falando que eu era uma puta, que traia ele... O que eu fiz para merecer isso Bankotsu?? Era que eu não fui boa o suficiente para ele??

Ban: Shh... Esta tudo bem Kagome... Ele que é um idiota e não te deu valor. Bem que eu nunca gostei dele. Aposto que a atual dele é uma vadia baranga desqualificada

Kag: haha... ela é muito parecida comigo

Ban: Ta vendo Kagome, ele te trocou por uma copia... Ele realmente não te merecia. Quem, em sã consciência trocaria uma original perfeita por uma copia??

Kag: Mas e se ele só estivesse comigo porque eu sou parecida com a Kikyou?

Ban: Se ele realmente fez isso, ele só estaria provando que ele não te merecia. "Eu ainda mato aquele idiota ¬¬".Agora deixa de tristeza, que eu não vim aqui para ter que escutar lamentações chatas de uma fedelha mais chata ainda.

Kag: Hunf... Queira desculpar-me sensei.

Ban: Hey Ká, o que você acha de cantar para mim? Faz tempo que eu não escuto sua belíssima voz...

Kag: Eu sabia que você me ama e acha a minha voz perfeita.

Ban: É... quem diria que uma baixinha irritante teria uma voz tão bonita assim? Milagres acontecem...

Kag: Baka...Mas vamos ao quarto dos intrumentos... –levando-o até lá. E sentando-se no piano- Ela se chama My Immortal (n/a: do Evanescence)

**I'm so tired of being here** (Estou tão cansada de estar aqui)**  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears** (Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis)

**And if you have to leave **(E se você tiver que ir)**  
I wish that you would just leave** (Eu desejo que você vá logo)**  
Because your presence still lingers here** (Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui)**  
And it won't leave me alone** (E isso não vai me deixa em paz)

These wounds won't seem to heal (Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar)**  
This pain is just too real** (Essa dor é muito real)**  
There's just too much that time cannot erase** (Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar)

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas)**  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears** (Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos)**  
And I've held your hand through all of these years **(Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos)**  
But you still have all of me** (Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)

You used to captivate me (Você costumava me cativar)**  
By your resonating light** (Pela sua luz ressonante)**  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind** (Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás)**  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams** (Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis)**  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me** (Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade em mim)

These wounds won't seem to heal (Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizer)**  
This pain is just too real** (Essa dor é muito real)**  
There's just too much that time cannot erase** (Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar)**  
**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears** (Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas)**  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears** (Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos)**  
And I've held your hand through all of these years **(Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos)**  
But you still have all of me** (Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone (Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi) 

**But though you're still with me** (Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo)**  
I've been alone all along** (Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo.)

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears** (Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas)**  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears** (Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos)**  
And I've held your hand through all of these years **(Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos)**  
But you still have all of me** (Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim) 

Ban: "Essa musica é triste demais… E o pior é que eu sei que daqui para frente, a maioria ou talvez todas serão assim... Parece até que quando ela canta, ela entra em um outro estado de espírito. Não sei, ela vira outra pessoa..."

Kag: Eai coisa horrível, gostou?

Ban: Há, com certeza a música seria melhor se você não cantasse ela...

Kag: Hunf... E quem foi que disse que minha voz era linda, maravilhosa, perfeita??

Ban: É ai que você se engana minha cara, eu só disse que ela era bela...

Kag: Babaca... Mas eai, a que devo a honra da sua visita?

Ban: Tava de férias da banda, e resolvi aparecer para falar um oi, nada de mais... (n/a: O Bankotsu tem uma banda, e ela é suuuper famosa.E foi por causa dele que a Kagome resolveu montar uma banda)

Kag: E eu achando que você estava com saudades da minha incrível pessoa... Sua coisa tosca

Ban: E estava... Fazer o que... Alem de ser uma baixinha irritante, você cativa todos ao seu redor

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, ao chegar em casa, foi para seu quarto, onde começou a pensar sobre os acontecimentos passados...

Inu:"Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que o Miroku faltou hoje por ter descoberto que a Sango tem um amante. Então a Kagome também tem, (n/a: Não sei o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra... mas fazer o que...) Acho que vou pedir a Kikyou em namoro. Sim, isso é a melhor coisa que eu posso fazer para esquecer aquela traidora... Ah Kagome, porque você teve que fazer isso comigo??? Você não sabe como me machucou e ainda me machuca... Eu te amo tanto, mas eu tenho que te esquecer..."

No dia seguinte, quando chegou à escola, Kagome viu Sango e Miroku aos beijos, e ficou contente por seus amigos terem se acertado, mas ficou um pouco triste por Inuyasha não ter feito nada em relação a eles dois. Procurou-o e o encontrou andando com Kikyou, de mãos dadas. Para não atrapalhar seus amigos, e não ver aquela cena que estraçalhava seu coração, foi direto para sua sala, onde começou a escrever uma nova música.

**Viver um dia de cada vez  
Sentir saudade e não ter medo de chorar  
Um dia eu cheguei a pensar  
Que sem alguém eu viveria mais feliz... **

Não sei se a hora é certa pra dizer  
As tantas coisas que eu não posso mais guardar  
Das outras vezes que eu tentei  
Você nem me deixou falar, você nem quis me escutar...

Já faz um tempo que deixou de ser legal  
A nossa história pode estar chegando ao fim  
Não tenho mais razão pra continuar  
Levar adiante pra depois se arrepender

Não sei se a hora é certa pra dizer  
As tantas coisas que eu não posso mais guardar  
Das outras vezes que eu tentei  
Você nem me deixou falar, você nem quis me escutar...

Não quero me lembrar de você como alguém que me fez mal  
Teremos coisas boas pra contar  
Mas hoje não vai dar pra ser...

Não sei se a hora é certa pra dizer  
As tantas coisas que eu não posso mais guardar  
Das outras vezes que eu tentei  
Você nem me deixou falar, você nem quis me escutar...

Você nem me deixou falar... 

???: Nossa!! Quando você tá inspirada pra escrever, ninguem te segura hein... Adorei essa nova música! Principalmente da parte 'Das outras vezes que eu tentei / Você nem me deixou falar, você nem quis me escutar... / Não quero me lembrar de você como alguém que me fez mal / Teremos coisas boas pra contar / Mas hoje não vai dar pra ser...' Qual o nome dela? Por que você veio direto pra sala, e nem foi cumpromentar eu e o Miroku?

Kag: Calma Sango-chan! Acho q o nome pode ser... pensando hmm... Um dia de Cada Vez (n/a: Do Tihuana) o que você acha?

San: Perfeito!! Muito Lindo!!

Prof.: Srta Sango, talvez a srta queira conversar com a classe inteira, ao inves só da Srta Kagome...

San: Desculpe-me Professora!

Ao bater o sinal, Sango foi para sua classe e encontrou Kagome sentada, concentrada, escrevendo algo. Sentou-se em seu lugar e começou a prestar atenção na aula. Não aguentando mais de curiosidade, virou e começou a ler o que Kagome tinha escrito. E acabaram conversando... Após ter sido 'chamada' pela professora, Sango virou pra frente e prestou atenção na aula. No intervalo, Sango literalmente arrastou Kagome para o jardim. Mas no caminho, Kagome ao olhar para o lado distraidamente, pode ver Inuyasha beijando Kikyou. Kagome paralisou ao ver tal cena, tal ato fez Sango olhar para onde Kagome estava olhando, e tambem paralisou...

Kag: Eu não acredito que eles estão namorando Sango... –apertando o braço de Sango bem fraquinho-  
San: É Kagome, pelo que parece, ele te trocou pela bruaca! Mas não fique assim, se ele fez isso, só prova que ele não te merece.  
Kag: Sango... Eu não acredito... como ele pode fazer isso comigo???

Kik: -vendo Kagome observando-a e indo até ela- Sim fracassada, nós estamos namorando. Sabe porque?? Ele disse que você é muito garota para ele, e que ele precisa de uma mulher como eu, coisa que você nunca vai ser! –disse com um sorriso triunfante-  
San: Sai daqui, projeto de pessoa mal feito. Ninguém te quer aqui.  
Kik: Vocês podem até não querer, mas o MEU Inuzinho me quer, e muito... –indo até ele - Bye Bye.

Kagome foi direto para a classe e tentava segurar o choro, não queria que a vissem chorando. Sango seguiu a amiga e consolou-a, até o sinal bater. As aulas passaram até que o sinal bateu. Sango ajudou Kagome, levando o material dela. No portão, elas encontraram um preocupado Bankotsu, de óculos escuros, procurando-as. Assim que as viu, Bankotsu saiu correndo em direção de Kagome.

Ban: Kagome meu anjo, o que aconteceu?  
Kag: BAAAAN!!!! – jogando-se nele, e abraçado-o – Por favor, me leva pra casa logo. Me tira daqui. Por favor! Eu não agüento mais...  
Ban: Shhiiii... Calma Kagome, ta tudo bem agora. –tirando os óculos escuros- Eu estou aqui, não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não precisa mais chorar. –disse ao perceber que Kagome estava chorando- " Ainda bem que eu agi certo, quando pressenti que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer com a Kagome" Você garota... Sango, não é??? Leva o material da Kagome pro meu carro, é aquele ali na frente –apontando pro carro, e entregando as chaves para ela- E eu agradeceria muito se você fosse conosco.  
San: Claro que...  
Mir: Ela não vai! –Miroku, que estava procurando por Sango, ouviu Bankotsu chamando-a para ir com ele (n/a: só essa parte que ele ouviu) – Ela é minha namorada, caso você não saiba.  
San: Mi-kun, meu amor, meu amado. Se não me falha a memória, ele é primo da Kagome, a qual está abraçada a ele, que caso você não tenha reparado está muito mal.  
Mir: Er... hehe... então...

Ban: Dá para vocês dois discutirem isso depois? –pegando a Kagome no colo e levando-a no carro-

Todos, ao verem Bankotsu sem os óculos escuros o reconheceram. E ficaram pasmados ao ver Kagome abraça-lo. Coisa que não passou despercebida por um certo hanyou, que ao ver tal cena, ficou morrendo de ciúmes. Quando Bankotsu estava levando Kagome para o carro, viu Inuyasha abraçado com Kikyou, ele apenas pensou em como tortura-lo, e reparou que Kikyou era mesmo uma cópia de Kagome. Ao chegar em casa, Bankotsu levou Kagome ao quarto, e colocou-a na cama, sendo observado sempre por Miroku e Sango.

Ban: O que aconteceu para ela ficar assim Sango?  
San: Ela encontrou o Inuyasha beijando a Kikyou.  
Mir: "Então quer dizer que ele realmente pediu ela em namoro..." Você é primo da Kagome, não é?  
Ban: Sim, sou.  
Mir: Desculpe por hoje mais cedo.  
Ban: Tudo bem, a Kagome me contou que talvez vocês voltassem da briga.  
San: Essa Kagome... Ela não deixa escapar nada. Né? Ela te conta tudo.  
Mir: Sangosinha, que mal eu te pergunte, mas como você conhece o primo da Kagome?  
San: Eu vi ele aqui uma vez, quando ela ia faze um show na cidade, e deu uma passadinha aqui.  
Kag: Hahaha... Você não muda mesmo, hein Miroku? –parando de chorar, e olhando todos- Ban, que mal eu te pergunte, mas o que você estava fazendo na escola?  
Ban: Eu tive um mal pressentimento, e fui lá pra verificar.

E assim ficaram conversando o resto do dia. Os meses foram passando, e Kagome foi escrevendo novas músicas, elas (Kagome, Sango e Rin), a pedido de Bankotsu, tinham escolhido um nome para a banda; esta se chamaria Love Angels. . Na escola, todos apontavam para ela, e cochichavam algo. Até já tinham perguntado se ela era namorada do Bankotsu. Um dia, perto do baile de final de ano (n/a: oka, eu sei que adiantei muito a fic, mas já são 14 paginas de fic... hehe), quando Kagome estava na aula, o diretor Myuga avisou pelas caixas de som (n/a: cada sala, tinha uma 'caixa de som' que ele usava para dar recados, é que eu esqueci o nome ') que o baile estava chegando...

Myu: Atenção alunos e alunas, no baile deste ano, o tema será Filmes. Ou seja, só entrará quem estiver fantasiado de algum personagem de filme. Contaremos também com a Banda Love Angels, que foi muito bem indicada, por assim dizer. Os convites começarão a ser vendidos a partir de amanhã. Tenham uma boa aula.

Após ter escutado o recado, principalmente sobre a parte de tocar no baile, Kagome olhou para Sango assustada.

San: Kagome, você ouviu essa?  
Kag: Claro que ouvi Sango, a escola inteira ouviu. E agora?  
San: Só nos resta tocar, ué... –falando bem baixo- Mas quem será que fez isso?  
Kag: Tenho uma leve impressão que foi o Bankotsu...

* * *

Oka, não me matem, eu sei que demorei séculos para postar... mas é que eu não estava com tempo para escrever, mas agora são 14 paginas de capitulo

**MANDEM REVIEWS!!!**

**Taisho Girl s2** Hahahahahah, acontece com as melhores pessoas... XDD... Q stress . q bom q gostou, fico feliz \o/. Ahuhuauhauhahuau, sim nós perdoamos, mas será q a Kagome perdoará??? ( musica de suspense) eu não presto... -- Pode se empolgar a vontade. Eu não ligo, até pq eu divido a mesma opinião com vc ). Bjs

**Lady Nanah xP** Que bom que gostou ) E desculpa a demora... XD. Bjs

**Lexis-chan** Fico feliz que você esteja amando a fic. É bom saber, dá inspiração para continuar logo ;). Bjs

**Kirarinha** \o/ você esta gostando da fic. Yeah!!! Espero que continue perfeita. Bjs


	4. Not yet a woman 1ª parte

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba fala

"Pensamentos"

(N/A: notas inúteis da autora)

_**I'm not a girl, not yet a woman...**_

**__**

Capitulo II – … not yet a woman. (1ª parte)

Após ter escutado o recado, principalmente sobre a parte de tocar no baile, Kagome olhou para Sango assustada.

San: Kagome, você ouviu essa?  
Kag: Claro que ouvi Sango, a escola inteira ouviu. E agora?  
San: Só nos resta tocar, ué... –falando bem baixo- Mas quem será que fez isso?  
Kag: Tenho uma leve impressão que foi o Bankotsu...

San: Por isso que o infeliz ficou enchendo o saco para escolhermos um nome para a banda... Eu mato ele –olhos brilhando perigosamente- Ka-chan, você quer tocar na escola?

Kag: hmmm... –pensando- Acho que vou sim.

San: Mas _ele_ vai descobrir da banda...

Kag: Sinceramente Sango, eu acho que está na hora de acabar com esses idiotas que pensam que sabe de tudo. Eu me cansei deles. Está na hora de mostrar quem realmente somos...

San: Nossa Kagome, que reviravolta! Eu só quero ver o que a Rin vai achar dessa apresentação...

Kag: Com certeza ela vai ter um treco...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: OOOOOOOOO QUEEEEEEEE?????????????? COMO ELE PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS??? EU VOU MATA-LO!!! ME DIGA ONDE ELE ESTÁ!!!

Estavam na casa de Rin, onde Kagome e Sango tinham acabado de contar a 'novidade', e Rin reagira como elas previram...

Kag: Calma Rin-chan! É até bom saberem que temos uma banda. Assim param de encher o saco. Eu não agüento mais todos comentando que eu traia o Inuyasha.

San: O mais engraçado é ver o sorriso que a Kagome dá, quando perguntam para ela se ela está tendo um caso com o Bankotsu.

Kag: Se eu falar que não, eles não vão acreditar. Se eu falar que sim, tenho que agüentar, sem falar que vai ficar parecendo que o Inuyasha estava certo ao meu respeito. Então eu não respondo nada.

Rin: Certa você. Depois isso iria gerar uma confusão que você nem faz idéia.

San: Rin, o tema do Baile é Personagens de Filmes, de quem você vai?

Rin: Não sei, vocês vão de quem?

Kag: Eu estive pensando, e acho que vou de XXX, o que vocês acham?? (n/a: como sou má, vocês só vão descobrir quem são os personagens femininos escolhidos na hora do baile)

San: Acho que vai ficar bem legal, vai combinar um pouco com o que você está passando. Eu não sei do que eu posso ir... Mas não pode ser vestido, porque ficaria horrível para eu tocar bateria.

Kag: Hahahahahahaha, já imaginou a Sango tentando tocar bateria com um vestido que nem o da Bela (n/a: da Bela e a Fera)

Rin: Hauhuahuhauhauh, ia ser muito engraçado. Mas Sango, eu estava assistindo YYY esses dias, e acho que ficaria legal em você, mas você tem que arrumar as armas que ela usa...

San: -olhos brilhando emocionada- Perfeito!! Como eu não pensei nela antes?? Ela é perfeita! Adoro ela!

Kag: - 'estudando' Sango- Você ficaria ótima de YYY Sango-chan! E você Rin, vai do que?

Rin: Não sei, mas eu tava pensando em alguma personagem que é decidida...

San: Vai de ZZZ! Ficaria legal em você. Eu até posso enrolar o seu cabelo para ficar igual ao dela, e se quiser eu te empresto algumas adagas...

Rin: Até que não seria ruim ir de ZZZ, acho que vou dela...

Kag: Então ta feito, já escolhemos de quem vamos. Eu tava pensando, temos que falar para o Ban avisar o Myuga de que não é para ninguém ir fantasiado desses filmes, já pensou se eu encontro a Kikyou de XXX, eu me matava... Se bem que é capaz de ela não ter a criatividade suficiente de ir de XXX, sem falar que é muito 'decente' para ela.

San: Com certeza!!! Hahauhahuauhua

Assim elas ficaram conversando, e os dias foram passando, cada vez mais elas ensaiavam para o baile. Conforme foi pedido, os filmes que tinham os personagens XXX, YYY e ZZZ não puderam mais ser escolhidos, e se alguém fosse com algum personagem dele, não entraria na festa... Enfim o tão esperado dia chegou. As meninas, a muita insistência, conseguiram convencer os meninos a esperarem elas na festa. Pois queriam fazer surpresa quanto a roupa escolhida. Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu também iriam ao baile, Sesshoumaru por ser acompanhante de Rin, e Bankotsu por ser o de Kagome, para prestigiar o sucesso das Love Angels, e ele iria gravar o show, com a ajuda de Miroku, pois iria fazer um dueto com Kagome. Elas passaram o dia inteiro na casa de Sango se arrumando para o baile. Quando era 19:30, elas resolveram ir para o baile. O pai de Sango iria leva-las. Dez minutos depois, elas chegaram na escola. Foram para a entrada da quadra, que era onde o baile acontecia, e pararam na porta na seguinte ordem: Sango, Kagome e Rin, todos pararam para olha-las; Miroku, Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru saíram de onde estavam e foram até elas, conduzindo-as até a mesa, onde eles estavam sentados. Sango estava de Elektra; Kagome ia de Emily, do filme Noiva Cadáver; Rin ia de Anna Valerious de Van Helsing; Sesshoumaru estava como Edmond Dantes de O Conde de Monte Cristo; Miroku estava de Zorro; Bankotsu estava de Fantasma da Opera; Kikyou ia de Satin, do filme Moulin Rouge; Inuyasha usava uma roupa de Legolas (n/a: todos estão devidamente caracterizados, com maquiagem, perucas e acessorios... ou seja, como os personagens aparecem nos filmes)

Kik: -observando as meninas, quando elas apareceram no salão- Não estava proibido a vinda daquelas 3 personagens??? Por que elas estão vestindo-as?? E quem é aquela?? –apontando para Rin-

Inu: Aquela é a Rin, 'namorada' do Sesshoumaru. "Eu realmente queria saber o que elas estão fazendo vestidas daquele jeito. A Kagome está linda. O que o Sesshoumaru e a Rin estão fazendo aqui??"

Kik: -vendo Kagome passando perto dela- Sabe Inu, aposto que a Kagome deu... para conseguir vir aqui com essa fantasia.

A única coisa que Kagome fez, foi lançar um olhar muito superior para Kikyou, e segurar o braço de Bankotsu, que parecia querer pular no pescoço de Kikyou, e mata-la...

Após todos terem falado delas, por elas estarem vestindo aquelas personagens, a festa continuou até +/- as 22h00, quando o diretor Myuga anunciaria o começo do show.

Myu: Atenção!! Como foi dito, teremos o show das meninas da banda Love Angels, que gostaria de agradecer ao Sr. Bankotsu por ter falado delas, pois elas realmente são ótimas. Eu tive a oportunidade de assistir um vídeo, e acho que vocês vão gostar... E com vocês as Love Angels!

Após Myuga ter terminado o seu pequeno discurso, ele desceu do palco e as luzes se apagaram, ao acender, segundos depois, Sango estava sentada, pronta para tocar bateria, Rin estava com a sua guitarra perto de um microfone (n/a: a Rin e a Sango são backing vocals), e Kagome, parada atrás do microfone segurando o baixo. Mal as luzes acenderam, e elas começaram a tocar (n/a: eu aconselho a ler, ouvindo a musica...)

**(Chorus)**

**Hey, you, you** (Hey, hey, você, você)**  
I don't like your girlfriend** (Eu não gosto da sua namorada)**  
No way, no way,** (Sem chance, sem chance)**  
I think you need a new one** (Acho que você precisa de uma nova)**  
Hey, hey, you, you,** (Hey, hey você você)  
**I could be your girlfriend** (Eu poderia ser sua namorada)

Hey, hey, you, you, (Hey, hey, você, você)**  
I know that you like me** (Eu sei que você gosta de mim)**  
No way, no way,** (Sem chance, sem chance)**  
No, it's not a secret** (Você sabe que isso não é um segredo)**  
Hey, hey, you, you,** (Hey, hey, você, você)**  
I want to be your girlfriend** (Eu quero ser a sua namorada)

You're so fine I want you mine (Você é tão legal, eu quero que você seja meu)  
**You're so delicious** (Você é tão gostoso)**  
I think about you all the time **(Eu penso em você o tempo todo)**  
You're so addictive** (Você é tão viciante)**  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?** (Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer pra você se sentir bem?)  
**(Alright, alright, alright...)**

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious (Não finja, eu acho que você sabe que sou muito preciosa)**  
And hell, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess** (E como, sim eu sou a princesa filha da puta)**  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right** (Eu sinto que você gosta de mim também e você sabe que estou certa)**  
(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right...)**

She's like so whatever (Ela é tão comum)  
**You could do so much better** (Você pode conseguir algo melhor)**  
I think we should get together now** (Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora)**  
And that's what everyone's talking about** (E isso é o que todos estão falando) 

**(Chorus)**

Inu: "Então ela tinha uma banda?? E era isso que ela escondia?? Como eu fui idiota... Nem dei chance para ela se explicar... Essa música... Parece que é para nós dois... Sobre eu namorar a Kikyou... Sobre os sentimentos dela em relação a isso..."

Kag: "Bem Inuyasha, espero que agora você esteja vendo o que você jogou fora. Haha, acho que você está vendo o meu amante, não?? Meu precioso baxo?? Pela sua cara, deve estar pensando na letra da música, sim, você está certo, ela foi feita especialmente para nós..."

**  
I can see the way** (Eu posso ver o jeito)  
**I see the way you look at me** (ver o jeito que você olha pra mim)**  
And even when you look away** (E mesmo quando desvia o olhar,)**  
I know you think of me** (Eu sei que está pensando em mim)**  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again** (Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo)**  
(And again and again and again...) **

So... (Então)**  
So come over here** (Então venha até aqui)**  
And tell me what I wanna hear** (Diga-me o que eu quero ouvir)**  
Better yet, make the girlfriend disappear** (Que eu, sim, farei sua namorada desaparecer)**  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again** (Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais)**  
(And again and again and again!) **

Cause... (porque) 

**She's like so whatever** (Ela é tão comum)  
**You could do so much better** (Você pode conseguir algo melhor)**  
I think we should get together now** (Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora)**  
And that's what everyone's talking about** (E isso é o que todos estão falando)

**(Chorus) **

Oh... **  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger** (Em um segundo eu deixarei você ligado em mim) 

**Cause I can** (Porque eu posso)**  
Cause I can do it better** (Porque eu posso fazer melhor)**  
There's no other** (Não há outra)**  
So when's it gonna sink in?** (Então quando você vai entender?)**  
She's so stupid** (Ela é tão estúpida)**  
What the hell were you thinking? (x2)** (Que diabos você estava pensando?)

[Chorus 

Enquanto tocavam, elas percebiam que todos se animaram e batiam palmas com a música...

Rin/Anna: Boa noite pessoal!! Nós somos as Love Angels! Tocaremos musicas de nossa autoria. Essa que vocês acabaram de ouvir se Chama Girlfriend (n/a: da Avril Lavigne). Por hora, seremos Anna Valerious, Elektra –apontando para a Sango- e Emily – apontando para Kagome-. Apesar de que vocês devem estar reconhecendo-as –sorrindo- Mas vamos deixar de falação e cantar outra!

**My love is on the line(6x)** (Meu amor esta no limite)

**A little late for all the things you didn't say** (É um pouco tarde para todas as coisas que você não me disse)**  
I'm not sad for you** (Não estou triste por você)**  
But I'm sad for all the time I had to waste** (Mas estou triste por todo o tempo que tive que perder)**  
Cause I learned the truth** (Por que eu aprendi a verdade)**  
Your heart is in a place I no longer wanna be** (Seu coração é um lugar aonde não quero mais ficar)**  
I knew there'd come a day I´d set you free cause…** (Eu sei que chegará um dia em que te libertarei por que)**  
I'm sick and tired**(Estou doente e cansada)  
**Of always being sick and tired**(De sempre ter ficado doente e cansada)

Chorus:  
Your love isn't fair (Seu amor é injusto)  
**You live in a world where you didn't listen **(Vive num mundo aonde você não escuta)**  
And you didn't care **(E não se importa)**  
So I'm floating, I'm floating on air** (Entao eu estou flutuando, flutuando no ar)

No warning of such a sad song (Sem aviso de qualquer canção triste)  
**of broken hearts** (Sobre coração partidos)**  
My dreams of fairy tales and fantasy **(Meus sonhos sobre contos de fada e fantasias)**  
Were torn apart **(Foram destruidos)**  
I lost my peace of mind** (Eu perdi uma parte do meu pensamento)**  
somewhere along the way** (Em algum lugar do caminho)**  
I knew there'd come a time** (Eu sei que chegará um tempo)**  
you'd hear me say** (Em que você me ouvirá) 

**I'm sick and tired**(Estou doente e cansada)  
**Of always being sick and tired**(De sempre ter ficado doente e cansada)

**  
**Inu: "Então é assim Kagome?? Você desistiu da gente?? Desistiu de mim?? Eu sei que você passou maus bocados, por amar um idiota como eu, mas por favor, nunca diga que desistira de mim... "

Kag: "É Inuyasha, eu desisti temporariamente de nós, você me amava, mas não confiava em mim, e veja no que deu...Você destruiu meus sonhos sobre fianis felizes... Eu fiquei cansada e doente, de sempre estar cansada e doente, mas a partir de hoje tudo vai mudar, eu sei que vai..."

**Chorus (2x) **

My love is on the line (5x) (Meu amor esta no limite) 

My love (Meu amor)

Chorus (2x) 

Enquanto as meninas tocavam, Bankotsu gravava todo o show, em um lugar privilegiado, ele podia ver todos os estudantes e o palco, e filmava tudo, e dava closes nas meninas, e em um certo hanyou de cabelo prateado, mostrando suas reações. Em seguida deixou o Miroku filmando e foi em direção ao palco, falando que se ele fosse um câmera indiscreta, teria que se ver com ele e o Sesshoumaru...

San/Elektra: Essa música chama-se Sick and Tired (n/a: da Anastacia) É a nossa vocalista, a Emily, que as escreve, e essas são as músicas mais recentes que ela fez. Agora teremos a presença de um convidado. Como participação especial, chamaremos o nosso Fantasma da Opera.

Quando Sango terminou de falar, as luzes do palco apagaram-se e acenderam de novo, em questão de segundos, e Bankotsu estava no palco, com um baxo na mão, enquanto Kagome estava posicionada para tocar teclado. E ouviram as baquetas de Sango batendo 3 vezes.

_**(Kagome)**_

**I wish I had an angel** (Eu queria ter um anjo)

**For one moment of love** (Por um momento de amor)  
**I wish I had your angel tonight** (Eu queria ter o seu anjo esta noite)

Deep into a dying day (Fundo dentro de um dia que morre)  
**I took a step outside** (Eu dou um passo para fora)**  
An innocent heart** (de um coração inocente)**  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may** (Prepare-se para me odiar, caia quando eu puder)**  
This night will hurt you like never before** (Esta noite vai te machucar como nunca aconteceu antes)

Old loves they die hard (Velhos amores custam a morrer)  
**Old lies they die harder** (Velhas mentiras custam mais ainda a morrer)**  
**

**[Chorus**

_**(Bankotsu)**_**  
I wish I had an angel** (Eu queria ter um anjo)**  
for one moment of love** (Por um momento de amor)  
**I wish I had your angel** (Eu queria ter o seu anjo)**  
your Virgin Mary undone** (Sua virgem maria desfeita)

_**(Kagome e Bankotsu)**_**  
I'm in love with my lust** (Estou apaixonada pela minha luxúria)**  
Burning angel wings to dust** (Queimando asas de anjos até virarem pó)**  
I wish I had your angel tonight** (Eu queria ter o seu anjo esta noite)**  
**

_**(Kagome)**_**  
I'm going down so frail and cruel** (Eu estou descendo tão frágil e cruel)  
**Drunken disguise changes all the rules** (Um disfarce bêbado muda todas as regras)

Old loves they die hard (Velhos amores custam a morrer)  
**Old lies they die harder** (Velhas mentiras custam mais ainda a morrer)**  
**

**[Chorus**

_**(Bankotsu)**_**  
Greatest thrill** (A maior vibração)  
**Not to kill** (É não matar) **  
But to have the prize of the night (**Mas para ter o prêmio da noite)

Hypocrite (Hipócrita)**  
Wannabe friend** (Querendo ser amiguinho)**  
13th disciple who betrayed** (13º discípulo que me traiu)**  
me for nothing!** (por nada!) 

Inu: "Eu sempre te chamava de anjo quando namoravamos será que você lembra?? Eu gostaria de ser o seu anjo, mas como você sabe, eu sou um meio demônio, mas eu faria de tudo para ser seu anjo, nem que seja por uma noite..."

_**(Kagome)**_**  
Last dance, first kiss** (Última dança, primeiro beijo)  
**Your touch, my bliss** (Seu toque é minha alegria)**  
Beauty always comes** (A beleza sempre vem)**  
with dark thoughts** (com pensamentos obscuros)

[Chorus **  
**

_**(Bankotsu)**_**  
I wish I had an angel (4x)** (Eu queria ter um anjo)

Como em todas as músicas, os estudantes vibravam com elas, aplaudiam e se emocionavam...

Ban/Fantasma: Olá pessoal!! Eu gostaria de agradecer a oportunidade de cantar com as Love Angels, é um enorme prazer. Essa música que acabamos de tocar se chama Wish I had an angel (n/a: do nightwish) Para quem não sabe, eu sou o Bankotsu, e sou primo da Emily. Ka...Emily –disse rápido tentando consertar o erro- Eu e as meninas escrevemos uma música especialmente para você. Espero que goste…

**She's an extraordinary girl** (Ela é uma garota extraordinária)  
**In an ordinary world** (Em um mundo ordinário)**  
And she can't seem to get away** (Não vê modos de escaper)

He lacks the courage in his mind (Falta a coragem na mente dela)  
**Like a child left behind** (Como uma criança deixada para trás)**  
Like a pet left in the rain** (Como um cão deixado na chuva)

She's all alone again (Ela está sozinha de novo)  
**Wiping the tears from her eyes** (Limpando as lágrimas dos olhos dela)**  
Some days he feels like dying** (Alguns dias ele sente como se estivesse morrendo)**  
She gets so sick of crying** (Ela está tão enjoada de chorar)

She sees the mirror of herself (Ela vê o reflexo dela)  
**An image she wants to sell** (E imagem que ela quer vender)**  
To anyone willing to buy** (Para qualquer um comprar)

He steals the image in her kiss (Ele rouba a imagem no beijo dela)  
**From her hearts apocalypse** (Do apocalipse de corações dela)**  
From the one called whatsername** (Daquela chamada "qualonomedela")

She's all alone again (Ela está sozinha novamente)  
**Wiping the tears from her eyes** (Limpando as lágrimas dos olhos dela)**  
Some days he feels like dying** (Alguns dias ele sente como se estivesse morrendo)**  
She gets so sick of crying** (Ela está tão enjoada de chorar) 

**  
**Inu: "Eu te fiz tanto mal assim Kagome?? Por favor me perdoe... Eu prometo que nunca mais você estará sozinha. Eu prometo"

**  
She's all alone again** (Ela está sozinha novamente)  
**Wiping the tears from her eyes** (Limpando as lágrimas dos olhos dela)**  
Some days he feels like dying** (Alguns dias ele sente como se estivesse morrendo)**  
Some days he's not worth trying** (Alguns dias ele não tem nenhum valor tentando)**  
Now that they both are finding,** (Agora que eles são ambos para cima nisto)**  
She gets so sick of crying** (Ela está tão enjoada de chorar)

She's an extraordinary girl (Ela é uma garota extraordinária)  
**An extraordinary girl (3x)** (Uma garota extraordinária)**  
**

Kag/Emily: É muito linda Ban!! Obrigada meninas!! -emocionada-

Ban/Fantasma: O nome dela é Extraordinary Girl (n/a: do Green Day). Tchau gente!

As luzes apagaram-se, e acenderam de novo, e Kagome já estava segurando seu baixo.

**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green** (Eu espero que o anel que você deu a ela deixe o dedo dela verde)

**I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me** (Eu espero que quando estiver na cama com ela você pense em mim)

**I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well** (Eu jamais desejaria coisas ruins mas não te desejo o bem)

**Could you tell by the flames that burned your words** (Você conseguiu perceber? Pelas chamas que queimaram o mundo)

**I never read your letter** (Eu nunca li sua carta)

**Cause I knew what you'd say** (Porque eu sabia o que você diria)

**Give me that Sunday school answer** (Dê-me aquela resposta de escola dominical)

**Try and make it all ok** (Tente deixar tudo bem)

**[Chorus**

**Does it hurt** (Dói)

**To know I'll never be there** (saber que eu nunca estarei lá?)

**Bet it sucks** (Aposto que é uma droga)

**See my face everywhere** (Ver meu rosto em todo lugar)

**It was you** (Foi você)

**Who chose to end it like you did, I was the last to**** know** (Que escolheu terminar do jeito que fez eu fui a última a saber)

**You knew** (Você sabia)

**Exactly what you would do** (Exatamente o que fazer)

**Don't say** (Não diga)

**You simply lost your way** (Que você simplesmente perdeu o rumo)

**She may believe you but I never will** (Ela pode acreditar em você mas eu nunca acreditarei)

**Never again** (Nunca mais)

**If she really knows the truth, she deserves you** (Se ela realmente sabe a verdade ela te merece)

**A trophy wife, oh how cute** (Uma esposa troféu, oh que fofo!)

**Ignorance is bliss** (A ignorância é felicidade)

**But when your day comes and he's through with you** (Mas quando seu dia chegar e ele terminar com você)

**And he'll be through with you** (E ele vai terminar com você)

**You'll die together but alone** (Você morrerá junto, mas sozinha)

**You wrote me in a letter** (Você me escreveu em uma carta)

**You couldn't say it right to my face** (Não teve coragem de dizer na minha cara)

**Give me that Sunday school answer** (Dê-me aquela resposta de escola dominical)

**Repent yourself away** (Arrependa-se)

**[Chorus**

**Never again will I hear you** (Nunca mais vou te ouvir)

**Never again will I miss you** (Nunca mais vou sentir sua falta)

**Never again will I fall to you** (Nunca mais vou me apaixonar por você)

**Never** (Nunca)

**Never again will I kiss you** (Nunca mais vou te beijar)

**Never again will I want to** (Nunca mais vou te querer)

**Never again will I love you** (Nunca mais vou te amar)

**Never** (Nunca)

Kag: "Sim… essa música… uma das que eu mais gosto… Nessa eu coloquei todos os meus sentimentos, mais do que as outras... Você sabia Inuyasha, que eu escrevi essa música alguns dias depois, só por ver você beijando _ela_?? Não, é claro que você não sabia, foi você que escolheu fazer tudo do jeito que fez..."

Rin: "Será que o Inuyasha está percebendo que essas músicas foram escritas única e exclusivamente para ele?? Pela cara dele, acho que sim... Mas bem feito... Quem mandou não confiar o suficiente???"

**Does it hurt** (Dói)

**To know I'll never be there** (saber que eu nunca estarei lá?)

**Bet it sucks** (Aposto que é uma droga)

**See my face everywhere** (Ver meu rosto em todo lugar)

**It was you** (Foi você)

**Who chose to end it like you did, I was the last to**** know** (Que escolheu terminar do jeito que fez eu fui a última a saber)

**You knew** (Você sabia)

**Exactly what you would do** (Exatamente o que fazer)

**Don't say** (E não diga)

**You simply lost your way** (Que você simplesmente perdeu o rumo)

**They may believe you but I never will** (Ela pode acreditar em você mas eu nunca acreditarei)

**I never will** (Eu nunca acreditarei)

**I never will** (Eu nunca acreditarei)

**Never again** (Nunca mais)

Uma vez, enquanto cantava, Kagome olhou para onde Bankotsu estava filmando (n/a: ele já tinha voltado a filmar) e deu um lindo sorriso, que não passou despercebido por Inuyasha, que ficou com ciúmes, por aquele sorriso não ser para ele.

Como sempre, quando a música acabava, todos gritavam.

Kag/Emily: Espero que tenham gostado da música, ela se chama Never Again (n/a: da Kelly Clarkson). A música que eu vou tocar agora é bem calma, gostaria que pensassem um pouco na letra dela, especialmente uma pessoa. Agora vamos a música

O palco ficou escuro, e ao ser iluminado por um único feixe de luz, nele estava Kagome sentada em um piano, pronta para tocar

**I'm so tired of being here** (Eu estou tão cansada de estar aqui)  
**Suppressed by all of my childish fears** (Suprimida por todos os meus medos infantis)**  
And if you have to leave** (E se você tiver que ir)**  
I wish that you would just leave** (Eu desejo que vá logo)**  
Because your presence still lingers here** (Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui)**  
And it won't leave me alone** (E isso não vai me deixar sozinho)

These wounds won't seem to heal (Essas feridas que não querem cicatrizer)  
**This pain is just too real** (Essa dor é muito real)**  
There's just too much that time cannot erase** (Há muita coisa que o tempo não é capaz de apagar)**  
**

**[Chorus  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears** (Quando você chorava eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas)  
**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears** (Quando você gritava eu afastava todos os seus medos)**  
And I've held your hand through all of these years** (Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos)**  
But you still have all of me** (Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)

You used to captivate me (Você usou-se me cativando)  
**By your resonating light** (Com sua luz ressonante) 

**But now i'm bound by the life you left behind** (Agora sou limitada pela vida que você deixou pra trás)**  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams** (Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis)**  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me** (Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade que havia em mim)

These wounds won't seem to heal (Essas feridas que não querem cicatrizer)  
**This pain is just too real** (Essa dor é muito real)**  
There's just too much that time cannot erase** (Há muita coisa que o tempo não é capaz de apagar)**  
**

Ban: "Pobre Kagome... Você deve ter sofrido tanto, essa letra é tão triste, mas é como muitas pessoas se sentem, e não tem verdadeiros amigos para conforta-las... É só ver, várias estão chorando... –filmando a multidão- E você canta com tanta emoção, que faz a música ficar mais triste ainda..."

**[Chorus**

**  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone** (Eu tentei tão duramente dizer à mim mesma que você se foi)  
**And though you're still with me** (E embora você ainda esteja comigo)**  
I've been alone all along**(Eu tenho estado sozinha por todo esse tempo.)

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears (Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas)  
**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears** (Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos)**  
And I've held your hand through all of these years** (Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos)**  
But you still have all… of me… me… me…** (Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim..., de mim..., de mim... 

Kagome percebeu que todos se emocionaram com a música, e que tinha algumas pessoas chorando... Bankotsu deu um close em Inuyasha, e viu ele limpando uma lagrima. No termino da música, o palco voltou a ser totalmente acendido.

San/Elektra: Essa é a My Immortal (n/a: do Evanescence), uma das mais tristes que a Emily fez... Agora iremos tocar a ultima música do show!!!

Platéia: Ahhhh...

Dando um sorriso, Sango bateu suas baquetas três vezes, e começaram a tocar. Só que ao invés de estar tocando baixo, Kagome estava posicionada para tocar teclado...

**I used to think** (Eu costumava pensar)  
**I had the answers to everything** (Que tinha respostas para tudo)**  
But now I know** (Mas agora eu sei)**  
The life doesn't always go my way, yeah...** (Que a vida nem sempre segue meu rumo, yeah...)**  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle** (Sinto como se estivesse sido pega no meio)**  
That's when I realized** (Isso é quando percebo...)

[Chorus  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman (Eu não sou uma garota, nem ainda uma mulher)  
**All I need is time** (Tudo que preciso é tempo)**  
A moment that is mine** (Um momento que seja só meu)**  
While I'm in between** (Enquanto estou nessa transição)**  
I'm not a girl** (Eu não sou uma garota)  
**  
There is no need to protect me** (Não é preciso me proteger)**  
It's time that I** (É tempo de)**  
Learn to face up to this on my own** (Encarar tudo isso sozinha)**  
I've seen much more than you know now** (Eu já vi muito mais do que você possa pensar agora)**  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes** (Então não me diga para fechar os olhos)

[Chorus

But if you look at me closely (Mas se você me olhar de perto)  
**You will see it at my eyes** (Você vai ver em meus olhos)**  
This girl will always find her way** (Essa garota vai sempre achar sua trilha)

(I'm not a girl)... I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe ((Eu não sou uma garota) Eu não sou uma garota não me diga no que acreditar)  
**(Not yet a women)...I'm just trying to find the woman in me,yeah** ((Nem uma mulher) Eu estou tentando achar a mulher dentro de mim, sim)**  
(All I need is time)... Oh, all I need is time** ((Tudo que preciso é tempo) Tudo o que preciso)**  
A moment that's mine...While I'm in between** (Um momento que seja só meu, enquanto estou nessa transição) 

Enquanto cantava, Kagome lembrou de quando criou essa música, das palavras ditas por Kikyou, que ficou ecoando em sua mente, e assim transformaram-se em música; Inuyasha, também lembrou-se desse acontecimento, e desejou com todas as suas forças que ele nunca tivesse acontecido... As palavras de Kikyou não eram verdadeiras, Kagome é uma mulher, e não uma qualquer, ela é uma vencedora, poucos conseguiriam passar o que ela passsou e estar como ela...

**  
I'm not a girl...Not yet a woman** (Eu não sou uma garota, nem ainda uma mulher)  
**All I need is time** (Tudo que preciso é tempo)**  
A moment that is mine...While I'm in between** (Um momento que seja só meu, enquanto estou nessa transição)**  
I'm not a girl...hoohoo.** ( Eu não sou uma garota)**  
Not yet a woman...** (nem ainda uma mulher)

Rin/Anna: Pessoal, essa foi a nosa ultima música!! O nome dela é I'm not a girl, not yet a woman (n/a: Da Britney Spears). Espero que vocês tenham gostado do show! Quando descobrimos que iriamos tocar, batalhamos duro e ensaiamos até, os namorados que o digam, não?? –olhando para onde os meninos estavam, e sorrindo ao perceber Sesshoumaru com ciumes, pelos gritos de decepção dos garotos-

Kag/Emily: Espere Anna, acho que eles estão querendo saber quem somos, embora eles já nos conheçam... Bom, como Elektra e nossa incrivel baterista, temos Sango Taijiya! – apontando para Sango, que levantou e fez uma pequena reverencia-

Meninos: GOSTOSA!!!

Mir: CALEM A BOCA SEUS IDIOTAS!!! –gritou, fazendo Sango dar risada-

Kag/Emily: Como a fantástica Anna Valerious e nossa guitarrista preferida, temos Rin Nakamura –apontando para Rin, que também levantou e reverenciou a platéia-

Meninos: LINDAAA!!

Rin: Desculpe meninos, mas eu já namoro. O meu namorado é aquele ali –apontando para Sesshoumaru, que estava com uma cara muito assassina-

San: E nós não podemos esquecer a nossa vocalista, Né Rin?

Rin: Com certeza Sango!!

San: Como Emily, vocalista, pianista, tecladista, escritora, e prima do insuportável do Bankotsu...

Ban: HEY!!!!

Rin: Temos Kagome Higurashi! –apontando para Kagome, que reverenciou a platéia-

Meninos: MARAVILHOSA!! PERFEITA!!

Ban: PODEM IR TIRANDO O CAVALINHO DA CHUVA, POR QUE EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR NINGUEM SE APROXIMAR DELA!!

Assim, elas deram as mãos, agradeceram, e desceram do palco, indo em direção aos garotos, e quando estavam chegando, puderam ouvir Miroku e Bankotsu xingando os meninos

Ban: Povinho mais abusado esse da sua escola, não Miroku?? Pel'amor... Não podem ver uma mulher bonita, que já ficam assanhados...

Mir: Fala sério, eu não sabia que eles eram assim, mas eles que tentem chegar perto da MINHA Sangosinha, que eu mato eles...

Ban: Eles que tentem dar em cima da Kagome, eu mato eles e dou para o meu peixinho comer...

Ao ouvirem a conversa de Miroku e Bankotsu, elas chegaram dando risadas, e cada uma foi para o lado de seu acompanhante, Miroku, abraçou Sango possessivamente, Bankotsu, deu o braço para Kagome, e Sesshoumaru, apesar de não participar da 'conversa' abraçou Rin protetoramente, assim eles passaram um tempo do baile, até que começou a tocar uma música que Kagome gostava, Yesterday, do Beatles; por ser lenta, Kagome arrastou Bankotsu até a pista de dança e começou a dançar com ele. O mesmo fizeram Sango com Miroku e Rin com Sesshoumaru.

Kagome colocou uma mão no ombro de Bankotsu, enquanto ele colocava uma mão na cintura dela, e com a outra segurava a mão dela. Depois de um tempo, Bankotsu percebeu que Kagome não parava de olhar para um certo lugar, e olhando para o lugar, percebeu que era onde Inuyasha estava.

Ban: Por que você não fala com ele?

Kag: Hã? –olhando para Bankotsu-

Ban: Kagome, você não parava de olhar para onde o Inuyasha estava, porque não vai falar com ele?

Kag: Ele me magoou muito Ban... Mas mesmo assim eu amo ele...

Ban: Se você o ama, dê uma nova chance para ele.

Ao termino da música, Bankotu deu um beijo na testa de Kagome, e disse para ela dar uma nova chance para ele, e saiu da pista, deixando ela parada no meio. Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, e seus olhares se cruzaram. E tudo aconteceu como se fosse em câmera lenta... ele levantou, e foi até ela, quando ele chegou perto dela, começou a tocar How Could na Angel break my heart? Da Tony Braxton.

Inu: Você dançaria essa música comigo?

Kag: Por que não...

Kagome colocou as mãos na nuca de Inuyasha, e ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, exatamente como eles dançavam quando namoravam...

Inu:Você está muito bonita, Kagome...

Kag: Obrigada Inuyasha, você também está muito bonito...

Inu: Você toca muito bem. Suas musicas são lindas

Kag: Obrigada Inuyasha. Eu só escrevi o que eu sentia no momento, ou seja, colocava meus sentimentos em um papel.

Inu: Kagome, você me perdoa?

Kag: Eu já te perdoei há muito tempo Inuyasha... –encostando a cabeça no peito dele-

Inu: ... "Você é tão bondosa Kagome, você é um anjo, só um idiota como eu para larga-la...você é tão perfeita..."

Eles ficaram em silêncio a música inteira. Acabada a música, Inuyasha voltou a sentar, enquanto Kagome foi procurar Bankotsu, pois não queria ficar de vela. Passadas algumas horas, Kagome resolveu ir embora, e avisou seu primo que estava indo. Bankotsu queria leva-la, mas Kagome não deixou, falando que ficaria tudo bem, e que chegaria em segurança. No caminho de volta, ao passar por um beco que estava muito escuro, Kagome ouviu uma pergunta...

???: O que a noiva acha de ter a Noite de Núpcias agora??

* * *

Fim do Capitulo!!! Espero que não me matem, e esse capitulo ficou bem grande... 19 paginas do word... (mas também... 8 são só letras de musicas), Gente, originalmente teria os links das roupas que eles usaram e das musicas, só que não deu para mandar...

MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!

**Dark Angel:** Ola!! Eu estou ótima, e você?? Fico extremamente feliz sabendo que você está gostando, e acho que não vai demorar muito pra ela acabar... acho que um ou dois capítulos...De nada. Bjs

**Vixinha:** Espero que tenha gostado... Obrigada. Bjs

**Kirarinha:** Nossa!!! Calma!! ) Love Angels é um nome fofo . . Foi o próprio!! Sinceramente, o Miroku foi tão romântico pra tentar reconquistar a Sango... quero um pra mim... T.T. Bjs

**Lexis-chan** Nossa... Muito obrigada!! hehe -sem graça- Bjs

**Lady Nanah xP:** fico muito feliz. Bjs

**Cris:** Seja muito bem vinda Cris!!! Não precisa ter um ataque do coração não... Já postei. Bjs


End file.
